


In The Other's Arms

by Caramelka



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: All of them are tired af, Also Kapkan is a bitch, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bickering at each other, Bomb Defusing, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Gags, M/M, Mental breakdown after time, Overstimulation, Smut, Terrorist Hunt mission, Went a little wrong, a lot of kissing overall, idk what else to tag here to not spoil it too much, injuries, underwater kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramelka/pseuds/Caramelka
Summary: Doc fainted in Lion's arms during a training and then had a little "fun" afterwards. But not even days passed and things didn't go exactly as they planned.
Relationships: Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov (mentioned), Olivier "Lion" Flament/Gustave "Doc" Kateb
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Looks like Doc fainted from the cuteness, Lion thought. Or love to be correct.  
So he decides to bring him back to the others, and they'd stare at him, wondering if Doc is dead or just sleeping.

"I-Is he ok ?" Twitch asks.  
"Just fainted, it's alright."  
"I don't think it's alright when someone faints..."  
"It is in this case, believe me."

"What did you do to him."  
"Nothing-"  
"WELL YOU CLEARLY DID SOMETHING IF HE FAINTED" They would start questioning him like crazy.

"You know what, I'm gonna take him to his office and lay him on the patient's bed."  
"SO YOU DID SOMETHING-"  
"FUCK OFF PLEASE-" He would finally bit at Twitch, then turns and walks away.

-

After some time Doc would wake up, mostly confused as to how he got to his office while seeing his gear next to the bed.

He would then see sleeping Lion on his couch, resting peacefully, still half of his gear on him. He'd probably put two and two together and realize what happened by then.

He would be red af, but will try to be quiet for the sake of his tired husband. But after seeing how cutely he is sleeping, he would get up from the bed and cuddle next to Lion.

But Lion would wake up because of that, and once he'd realize what was happening, he'd be wearing the biggest grin.

"Don't."  
"I didn't say or do anything~"  
"That's why I'm already stopping you. Just sleep." He would cuddle more, making Lion purr.

"I'm not even mad that you woke me up. If it means that you want to cuddle, you can do it in the middle of the night, I won't mind.~"  
"What did I say? Shut up and go to sleep already. Or I'll leave."  
"Sheesh ok, someone is moody today."  
"Excuse me ?"  
"Who fainted in my arms during a match ?~"  
Doc would be furiously red.

"Let's not talk about that..."  
"Well, that is going to be a little hard, since most of the base is talking about it. But sure."  
Doc would freeze in place, and slowly look up at Lion, clearly in disbelief.  
"W-what...?"  
"Yeah, when I carried you many people asked what happened, mostly blaming me I DID something to you."

Doc's face is heating up more, if that's even possible anymore.  
"What did you tell them."  
"You just fainted, but of course, our friendly 'miss gremlin' had to nudge and question everything. She's the one that probably told the whole base."

"Oh god...she probably told everyone her theories, and knowing her....oh nononono, this is baaaad," Doc groaned, burying his face into the pillow.

"Relax, love. You just fainted, nothing scandalous. Can't be that much of a big deal," Lion reassured him, rubbing his back.

Doc looked up at him, a helpless look in his eyes.  
"I'm worried mostly about what Emm said and will say. She's going to think of something very obscure as the reason why I fainted...this couldn't be worse..."  
"It can't be that bad if you got me here, no?~" Lion purred and winked, a cheeky grin on his face. He buried his head back to the pillow and groaned, making Lion chuckle.  
"Let's just hope that when we meet someone they won't look weirdly at us."

Doc mumbled to the pillow, not a single word understandable.  
"Love, I can't understand a horse shit you just said." Lion said with a straight face.  
Doc's face sprung up from the pillow, almost hitting Lion and startling him, a few inches between them. "Of course they will look weird at us ! You know how tainted Emm's mind is, thinking what kind of fuckery we did !" He baffled out, frustrated.

"We didn't do anything though. She's just making stuff up," Lion stated, sitting up straight.  
"Yes, but they don't know that!" Doc huffed out, throwing his hands in the air. This was certainly not how he thought this day would go.  
"She doesn't have any proof. Look, we can just go out there and tell them the truth - nothing happened, you just fainted. Problem solved," Lion proposed helpfully.

"I'm not leaving this room until it all calms down," Doc said, crossing his arms and frowning.  
"You can't stay holed up in here for the rest of the day, Gus," Lion sighed.  
"Says who?"  
"Me."  
"Make me." Doc bit at him, and oh, he is being childish now.

"Gus, it's not even healthy. You should know that best. Plus, if you will really insist, I'll MAKE you leave this room."  
"Oh ? How." Still has his arms crossed, he raises his eyebrow at Lion. The way his posture is, how child-like it is, it makes Lion want to punch him.

But he smirked and Doc already knows something bad is coming. He watches him carefully, waiting to see what he is going to do. Lion stood up and went to the door, locking them inside.

Oh.

His face immediately flushed red, having an idea of what he is going to do. Lion only then comes closer and kisses Doc softly, tenderly. This probably wasn't the best time to...do what they were about to do, but Doc couldn't bring himself to push Lion away, despite wanting to at first. Not when his lips felt so nice on his own. Doc returned the kiss, burying his fingers into Lion's hair and playing with it. Lion shuffled closer to him and placed his hands on the lower side of Doc's back, lightly pulling him closer to him.

"So this is how it's going to be?" Doc asked, leaning away after a while to look into Lion's eyes. "We can stop if you want," Lion asked and moved back, giving Doc the space he thought he'd like. As much as he'd love for this to continue, Doc's comfort and consent was much more important to him. Doc thought about it for a while, comparing the options in his head. Both had their benefits and flaws, and Doc had to make sure he'd choose right. Thankfully, it didn't take him long. "No. Don't," Doc finally said and surged forward to kiss him again. Lion smiled and deepened the kiss by placing his hand on Doc's nape and bringing him closer. 

It stayed somewhat tame for about a minute, but both knew it wouldn't last much longer. They needed a bit more, and in the end, it was Lion who once again took the lead.  
Lightly, he bit Doc's lower lip, and an involuntary, quiet moan left Doc. Lion used that moment to lick Doc's mouth open, and now it was starting to go downhill.  
Both groaned into each other's mouths, their tongues hungrily delving deeper. Doc's hands moved to grip Lion's shirt, and in one swift movement, he brought them both down, Lion now laying on top of Doc. 

"You're beautiful," Lion whispered against Doc's lips, shifting a little to not crush him completely. "Flatterer," Doc mumbled back, wrapping his arms around him. His head was spinning slightly, and he felt dizzy. Lion usually had this effect on him - something akin to electricity was rushing through his whole body, and god, did it feel amazing. He starts to pull his shirt up, but Lion stops him, interrupting their make out session.  
"What-" Doc breathed out, but was shut as Lion put his shirt to Doc's mouth, confusing him even more. "Keep it, we need to be as quiet as we can be. So we must muffle your beautiful filthy noises you will make." He purred at him, his hands snakes up on Doc's stomach, shivers going down his spine.

Lion slowly striped Doc down, aroused already by this scene going on here. Half naked on his couch in his office, while his mouth was being full by his own shirt. But after pulling down Doc's boxers, showing his dick to his full extent, Lion smirked at him.  
"Also, no groaning. Any kind of sound is prohibited. Moan, groan, or anything and it will all come to an end."

Excuse me. Are you aware you are talking to the man that screams your name till his throat is dry ? Are you trying to kill me.  
He thought all of this, but he only nodded, a big grin forming on Lion's face. "Good~" he purred and started to pepper kisses all over his body, starting at torso, slowly coming lower, until he reached Doc's already hard member. Wanting to deny that this is hot as fuck, but he couldn’t. He only silently squirmed under Lion, until his back arched. Lion took the tip of his dick into his hot, wet lips, Doc having a hard time being quiet.

His throat tightened as Lion took in more, so he reached his hands to Lion's hair, but he smacked them away and bit his sensitive skin a little. Doc let out a muffled cry, but quickly went silent after seeing Lion above him again, his glare dark. "No touching."

Why are you like this. Why are you giving me commands so hard to fulfil.  
He looked sadly at Lion, knowing that's impossible for him. So Lion only hummed and looked around, like trying to find something. But it clicked in him. He took out his belt and tied Doc's hands above him.

Doc is giving him the most "Are you kidding me" face he ever did, made Lion chuckle at it.  
"You wouldn't keep your hands to yourself otherwise," Lion explained, smiling apologetically.  
"I hate this," Doc whined, spitting out his shirt and looking Lion straight in the eyes. Lion only hummed in response. "Of course you do. Maybe I can change your mind though. What do you think about that? Should I try?" he asked, leaning closer to Doc with a smirk on his face.  
"Y-yes," Doc stuttered, sinking into the couch under Lion's sweltering gaze. "Great," Lion purred, then pressed a kiss to Doc's lips. Doc wanted to deepen the kiss, wrapping his arms around Lion, but yeah, that's right - he can't. 

He's….a little tied up. 

Lion pulled away, and Doc tried to get another kiss from him by leaning forward with a pleading look in his eyes, but Lion only chuckled. Putting the shirt back into Doc's mouth for him to bite down onto, he moved down, and Doc had a lot of trouble staying quiet when Lion slowly licked his way up from the base to the tip of his dick. God, it felt good. He wrapped his lips around the head only, his hand covering the rest. His tongue did wonders, swirling slowly around the tip and licking over the slit, and that mixed with Lion's hand slowly moving up and down, Doc felt complete bliss. 

Still, it wasn't enough. He wanted, needed more. He tried to move his hands to grab him by the hair, but once again, he realised a little too late that he couldn't. So at least, he tried to tell Lion that by lightly moving his hips up, but Lion only hummed, staying in place.  
Doc did it again, but still, it was futile. Lion knew what he wanted - he just didn't want to give it to him yet, and ignored his attempts completely. Doc closed his eyes, trying to calm down - but with his hands tied, a rule that prevented him from voicing his pleasure in any way and Lion's torture - it was a bit too much, and he eventually gave in to his frustration, whining loudly and arched his back.

Lion suddenly stopped sucking the tip and looked up at him. Doc froze, realising what had happened. "I said no noises, no?" Lion asked, glaring at Doc.  
"Guess we'll have to take a different route…" Lion sighed, moving up and looming over Doc. Doc gulped, and he was embarrassed to say, the look Lion was giving him did things to him.  
Lion then suddenly took Doc's shirt off in one swift move, and Doc's eyes widened as he realized what Lion was doing.

He-he was gagging him, what the actual-

"There. This should help~" Lion purred, a small chuckle leaving him as Doc glared at him angrily. His anger was short-lived, though, as Lion then returned to his previous ministration, and this time, he took Doc all in, bobbing his head up and down in a fast motion.  
He wanted to moan so badly, his legs were twitching, he felt like he was going to kick Lion. Yet he only threw his head back, his hands clenching around a pillow above his head.

Keeping his steady rhythm, he occasionally looked up at Doc, seeing how he was doing. And he was satisfied. But they made eye contact, locking their gazes. Doc felt himself completely overwhelmed, needing more than what he was receiving. His brows furrowed and Lion gave him a questioning look, while still sucking him deeply. As Lion took it all in Doc used the chance and moved his hips, going deeper inside Lion's throat. Lion shut his eyes close and groaned at that, the vibration of his voice going through Doc's aching member, feeling so good he almost cried out a moan.

But he held it, instead he's drooling now, as he couldn't do anything about it. He went stiff, feeling himself close and Lion noticed that. So he grabbed Doc's hips and took it all in, tip brushing against his throat, groaning a little. That made Doc throw his head back and clench his legs around Lion, coming deep inside his mouth. Lion's grip on Doc's hips became tighter, as he had no option than swallow it all. As he did so, he took it out, cheeks burning slight, tears on the corner of his eyes from the impact. Doc wanted to kiss him so badly, to wrap himself around him, touch him everywhere, leaving no space between them.

Noticing that, Lion smiled for how desperate Doc is for any contact of his skin. Lion was breathing heavily, his throat aching a little. Still, he leaned down and placed kisses all over Doc's neck and jaw, bites involved. Even after coming, his dick was still fully erect, not falling down, and it made Doc flustered. But he noticed Lion's bulge between his legs and Doc's dick jumped. He wanted it so badly.

They played this game once and he did break Lion to fuck him in the end. He's aiming for the same this time too, but it may be a little troublesome now. He raised his leg a little, rubbing his knee against Lion, which gave out a loud groan next to Doc's ear.

That only made Doc leak a little already. That fucker. He can groan but I can't ?  
He shifted a little, so Lion lifted his head from his neck, looking at Doc. He saw that he was watching his crotch hungrily, a grin grew on his face. Straightening himself up, he put down his pants, which were already loose, since they were missing his belt. Slipping his finger under the rubber band of his underwear, he uncovered his dick, so hard it actually relieves Lion. Doc only watched him and his big strong member, wanting him inside him so badly.

He squirmed a little, even spread his legs by a few inches. Lion laughed at that, leaving Doc frozen under him.  
"You are so needy. But not today~"  
Doc would like to say some of his mind to him, but he couldn't.  
He only watched as Lion wrapped his fingers around his shaft and moved his hand on it, stroking it lightly. Doc couldn't bear this. He felt angry yet extremely aroused. He sprung up his leg and with his thumb and index finger pulled Lion by the collar of his shirt with all his strength to him, smacking their heads hard.

Startled and grunting in pain of the impact, he looked totally confused at Doc.  
"What the hell..." He rubbed his forehead, a small sting in it. Doc turned his head sideways, trying to get off the shirt from his mouth. Lion sighed and took it off, but was surprised as Doc pushed himself up and kissed Lion, teeth hitting the others. Letting himself in, he pulled Doc deeper in the kiss by his nape, licking his way inside him. The kiss was hot and wet, leaving Lion distracted a little. So Doc buckled up his hips, both of theirs dick rubbing at each other. Both of them groaned in the kiss, but Lion didn't mind Doc groaning too, himself groaning harder.

Pulling himself from the kiss, he left a mess of a Doc under him. His lips reddened, as well as his cheeks. Lion licked his lips and sat on Doc, dick connected together. Knowing Doc would moan any second, he put the shirt back to his mouth as he grabbed both of their members with one hand and stroked them at the same time. Doc's breath hitched in his throat. Only now he realized how lucky he actually was to usually have Lion let him moan himself hoarse. Because now that he couldn't do it, he missed it 10 times more. 

Same with his hands. Normally, he could bring Lion close to him, feel himself with every inch of his being, but now he just...couldn't. 

He ought to do something about that.

For now, though, he could at least push himself up and sit. Lion noticed his struggle and he helped him up, gently bringing them closer together. Doc let his head fall into the crook of Lion's neck, breathing heavily. Fuck, it was amazing - Lion's fingers were deft and quick, knew exactly where to touch, and the added stimulation from their members pressed against each other made Doc lightheaded. He closed his eyes and panted, focused only on Lion. While his one hand was pleasuring them both, his other was placed on Doc's lower back, holding him close and tracing small shapes. It was...quite soothing, actually, and Doc felt himself become pliant to his touch.

Lion noticed that and smiled to himself, pressing a quick kiss to Doc's jaw. He then sped up a little, and despite not wanting to, he moaned quietly as he felt Doc grind against him slowly, intensifying the sweet pressure. Upon noticing that, Doc's demeanour changed completely. He lifted his head up and glared daggers at Lion, clearly unhappy.  
"What? I said that you can't make noise, that doesn't apply to me," Lion said, smiling innocently.

The look in Doc's eyes darkened, and before Lion could even process what was happening, Doc suddenly pushed him down and straddled him, hands placed on Lion's chest to keep him in place. Because, yes, that was right - his hands were no longer tied. While Lion was too busy with pleasing them both, he failed to notice Doc slowly slipping out of the belt's confinement. It took him quite a while, but eventually, he managed to free his hands, and well. Then this happened.

Doc quickly took the gag out of his mouth too and he threw it to the side, giving Lion a smug grin. Lion didn't even know he was capable of that, and it made his heart skip a beat. It was strange, seeing him like that, but...it kind of suited him.  
"Look how the tables have turned," Doc said triumphantly, clearly enjoying his victory.

It'd be short-lived, though.

"Good job," Lion purred, then grabbed Doc's hand, Doc's eyes widening, "but not good enough." In one quick move, Lion flipped them around, and now they were back to square one, Lion on top of Doc. Though, this time, Doc was fighting back, desperately trying to get out of his grasp and take back some of his control. "Let me go-" Doc demanded angrily, squirming underneath Lion.

Lion watched in amusement, and putting his hand over Doc's mouth, he then ground against Doc, eliciting a small, muffled gasp. Locking his wrists up again, he sat on Doc, leaving him unable to move at all. He could only move his legs, which wasn't helpful much. Lion let go of Doc's mouth and slipped it down, back to their hard members, small moans leaving Doc's lips, not fast enough to hold it back. Yet Lion's gaze is still soft, but his strokes are getting faster, Doc gasping for air now. Lion kisses him deeply, letting him freely moan in it.

But Lion still prohibited it, so he bit Doc lip hard, his arms stretched sharply at the pain, his bottom lips bleeding heavily. Lion licked it, but Doc shut his mouth again. "Mhm, you got it~" Lion purred, his strokes now rapid, looking Doc straight in the eye, frustrating him.

"I-I'm gonna-AH!" He moaned, as he felt Lion's grip on them tighten, but still tempo fast.  
"Me too, love-" he breathed out. His grip on Doc's wrists now made bruises, some lines there from the belt before. Doc held back another moan, as Lion bit down on his shoulder, throwing him over the line. He bit his lip, making it bleed again and both were now coming on Lion's hand and his stomach. Hearing his groans as the relief hits Lion, Doc almost choked on his moan.

Both are panting now, looking at each other, eyes locked. And Doc could see that Lion wasn't fully satisfied yet. And neither was he. Even after coming two times, his entrance has been untouched, begging for something in it, to breach it with his dick, make him melt into an utter mess under him. Blood still dripping from his lip, Lion licked it, allowing himself in Doc's mouth at the same time. The kiss was deep, hungry even. Both could feel that none of them had enough yet, they urged for more pleasure, mostly Doc, being already sensitive to his touch. As the beads of their loads were slowly falling down Doc's stomach, Lion moved his also sticky hand by it to Doc's ass, spreading it. Doc willingly parted his legs, giving him more space to do so, only to finally invade him. And Lion did so. He slipped two fingers inside, Doc throwing his head back, throat aching wanting to scream Lion's name. Please, just drop this already.

He was so tired of it, so frustrated, needy for Lion. He wanted him so badly he's already rolling his hips against Lion's fingers. A chuckle escaped from him, amused watching the medic under him whimper quietly. Not letting go of Doc's hands, he kissed his torso again, bites here and there. But Doc didn't care anymore. He was so desperate for any kind of contact, and all he had to do is hold back his moans.

He was gonna die.

Mostly right now, as he felt Lion's fingers rub against the right spot inside him, Doc arched his back sharply at that, but no sound escaped him. Lion was now fully amused and interested, as to how long can he be quiet like this. So he pushed Doc's sweet spot harder, seeing how a bolt of pleasure goes through Doc's body, a whimper left him. Couldn't help but smile at that, a huge grin was now plastered on his face. But Doc's eyes traveled down again, stopping after seeing the beautiful huge dick he would gladly take in him. He wanted it in him. Needed it. He softly opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Lion using that opportunity, he leaned and kissed him, tongue already inside his mouth. They were making out again and Doc wanted to pull him closer, but still, still, he couldn't move his hands. He tried to break free, but he knew Lion's was stronger than him and that there was no way out of his grasp. So he just kissed him mindlessly, his breath hitching as he felt the third finger inside him. Trying to focus on the kiss, not to let himself be pulled to the desire. It's hard for him, as Lion pushed against all the right places, a soft small moan leaving Doc.

Lion then proceeded to break their kiss and place small kisses along his face, Doc was blushing furiously, both from the pleasure and the frustration. He moaned again as Lion pressed his fingers down onto his sweet spot and held them there. Lion glared at him - he let him make some noise a few times already, and apparently, that was enough. He slows down, watching as Doc's eyes widen in horror. It's a silent warning that if he'd make another noise, Lion would stop. 

And Doc couldn't let that happen. 

So, with great reluctance, he held his tongue and bit his lip to prevent any words, or sounds, from escaping. Lion smiled, then went back to kissing every inch of Doc's face, his fingers thankfully going back to their previous tempo. It's hard for Doc to stay quiet, he's not used to this - god, how he'd like to moan Lion's name at least once.  
Lion noticed his struggle, and so he decided to make it a bit easier for him with a few encouraging words.  
"You're doing great, love," Lion muttered right next to Doc's ear, causing a shiver to go down Doc's spine.  
"S-stop with the teasing already," Doc whined and moved his hips against Lion again, to hopefully force him to speed up.  
"Teasing? I'm not teasing," Lion smiled. Despite being aware of Doc's desperate attempts at making him go faster, he paid no attention to them.

Doc would like to retaliate back harshly, give Lion a piece of his mind, but, god - his fingers moved up and down relentlessly, crook in the most magical way possible, and Doc knew that if he'd say something more, Lion would definitely stop. And he didn't want to give this feeling up at all. It's too good. So, he tolerated the torture, panted heavily with closed eyes. He let a quiet moan escape him as Lion latched onto a sensitive patch of skin on his neck and sucked on it, creating a mark that will surely stay there for days to come. All the sensations are a bit too much for Doc, and he realizes in horror that he's close again. In a desperate attempt at stopping himself from coming again, he kicked Lion lightly.

"Stop-I'm close-" he whined. Lion looked at him, expression unreadable. His fingers slowed down, but they're not stopping, and Doc was teetering on the edge.  
"Oli, please-" he pleaded, "I want to come on your cock."

Huh. Interesting.

While Lion knew it wouldn't happen, he decided that he could give Doc at least a sliver of hope. He'd surprise him with something else instead, though. Lion humed, and with a smile, his fingers came to a stop. Slowly, he took them out, and despite Doc not liking the feeling of being empty, he couldn't help but smile, because now he'd get something much better. At least, that's what he thought. He leaned his head against the pillow and spread his legs open invitingly, expecting Lion to enter him any second now. "Please," he breathed out, looking at Lion pleadingly. He's desperate, that much is clear by the look on his face. Lion couldn't deny that seeing him like that wasn't hot as fuck - he was being submissive, much more than usual. Normally, Lion would waste no time obliging his request, sink into the familiar heat, but not now. Not today. He has other plans. "Sorry, love, but not today," he apologized, letting go of Doc's hands and laying down between his legs.  
Doc froze. Is he serious? Can he not see how much Doc needs him?

"Olivier, I swear to god, if you won't put your dick inside me right now-"  
His protests were cut short as Lion suddenly lifted his hips up and licked teasingly over Doc's entrance.

Doc's brain short-circuited. 

He gasped softly, and his hands moved down to grab Lion by the hair, but Lion stopped him. "Touch me and I'll stop," Lion muttered, just in case Doc would get any ideas. Doc could only muster up a small nod, clenching his fists as Lion licks him again. Seeing that Doc was trying his best, Lion would like to award him, so he went inside with his tongue. Doc arched his back and tightly grabbed the couch. Shutting his eyes, small tears were forming in the corners of them. He was so close he could feel it dripping from him, and the wet motion in his ass was not helping at all. He wanted to moan his name so badly, to scream his lungs out. But just thinking about Lion stopping the pleasure he was giving him made him endure it. Yet the glare Lion gave him when he disobeys, the thought alone pushed him over the threshold. At the same time, Lion pushed his tongue against a good spot and Doc lost it completely. He wrapped his legs tightly around Lion's head, covering his face by his arm, while he arched his back and screamed out his name. Coming on his chest like a fountain, he panted heavily, his arms still on his face. He felt that Lion stopped and let go of his hips, but also he felt he was probably looming over him.

And he was right.

Lion took away Doc's arms, revealing a broken mess, crying softly from the pleasure, cheeks flustered bright red. He couldn't help but soften at the view in front of him. Reaching his hand, he put his palm on Doc's cheek. Doc immediately subdued to him, almost purred at the soft contact. Breath hitched in his throat by that, not sure how to feel about this. Should he be triumphant by breaking Doc ? Because right now it slightly broke him seeing him like that. He leaned closer to him and could feel that Doc flinched a little. So he stopped a few inches from his face, just looking him in the eyes. They were so full of love and dedication to him, but at the same time he knew that Lion would be his downfall.

So in the end it was Doc who put their lips together, earning a soft, tender and sweet kiss, which almost melted Lion.  
"Please-" Doc breathed out between the kisses, so touch deprived he swears he would start to cry. Even when feeling almost like shit, he didn't drop the game. He won't make him, not anymore.  
So he just smiled softly and whispered. "No." He could see Doc's expression break a little, pleading him for it. But he still refused, instead he kissed him again, feeling Doc's arms wrap around him.

From a slow and sweet kiss, they developed it to a hot and wet one in mere seconds. His hands slipped down Doc's body, from his chest to his hips, and lastly to his thighs. He squeezed them, Doc gasping to the kiss because of that. "A-am I still not able to moan ?" Doc asked quietly, watching as Lion kissed his jaw. "Yes. We need to be quiet here so we won't alarm anyone who would walk by." And by that Doc eyes widened, realizing they are still in his office, in base. Even by fully knowing that, he wanted to damn the consequences, let everyone hear him. He didn't mind anymore.  
"Olivier, please-" he softly took his head to face him, but the answer was the same.  
"I don't care about what will people think about us-"  
"You may think that now, but you will change your mind later." Lion interrupted him and continued to kiss his neck, adding dark marks here and there.

Doc knew that he was right, yet he still wanted to. He wanted Lion to connect with him, to be inside him. To invade him so hard he wouldn't remember his own name.  
So he teased.  
Pushing himself against Lion, he made him groan, his gaze quickly coming to meet Doc's. From the loving and soft glare was now dark, annoyed even. He felt himself sinking to the couch because of that, but he quickly shoved his hand to his face as Lion bit him exclusively hard, blood coming from it more than mere drips. He flinched, pain stinging through his body, yet it's not uncomfortable. Because as he bit him, Doc could feel fingers entering him again. But it was very rough. Even when the pain is overwhelming the pleasure, it's still bearable for him. So Lion licked his wound and throbs his fingers in and out fast and deep, hitting Doc's sweet spot so hard he almost cried out a moan. But instead, he covered his mouth with both hands and only moved his hips to the rhythm of Lion's hand.

The pleasure was flirting with pain, but not crossing the line - it actually felt quite good, a perfect mix of the two, and Doc felt utter bliss. Lion's fingers were going in and out, fast, while his other hand held Doc by the hip. Doc was trying to muffle all his sounds with his hands, though it was proven to be quite a difficult task, feeling a little overstimulated already, thus wanting to moan himself hoarse.  
A quiet "Olivier" left his mouth involuntary, and Lion looked up at him. Doc froze thinking he'd be angry again, but he was surprised to find him smiling at him instead. The smile was soft, loving, not at all what Doc expected, and it floored him completely. He suddenly felt the need to be as close to Lion as possible again, and now that his hands were free, he could finally satisfy it.

He pulled Lion towards him, pressed them chest to chest and buried his face into the crook of Lion's neck. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, focusing only on the closeness of the man he loves.  
God, how-how did it happen? How did he fall in love? He never thought that he could ever possibly find someone he'd want to pursue a serious relationship with, let alone get married to - and yet, here he was. Honestly, it was amazing. Just as Lion's fingers were, and oh, Doc could feel the tears rushing in again - it hurt slightly, but in a good way. He panted against Lion's neck, whimpering quietly, but Lion shushed him, whispering sweet things to his ear and holding him close.  
"I got you, love," he whispered, "it's ok, I got you."

Doc opened his eyes slightly, then pressed small kisses along Lion's jaw, neck and shoulder, the tears still rolling down his cheeks freely. He swore his heart would burst if he wouldn't let all his emotions out, so he did exactly that. "Olivier," he cried out, "I love you, I love you-god, I-" He choked on his own words, unable to keep down a moan as Lion's fingers went deeper. He clenched around them, and he couldn't believe it, but he was close again. For the fourth time.  
"I know," Lion breathed out, feeling Doc tighten, realizing what that meant. "I love you, too."

His fingers sped up, and his other hand moved between them to stroke Doc at the same time.  
If felt so good, so fucking good, he couldn't even describe it. It was all too much, too much of Lion, and that added sensation was the last thing needed to shove him over the edge. He came with a series of quiet moans of Lion's name, muffled by his hand. Lion followed soon after with a groan, spraying his release onto his own stomach, a bit landing on Doc's too.  
To summarize, they were both an exhausted, sticky, panting mess, currently trying to calm down from their highs. Doc felt a little lightheaded, and if it wasn't for Lion keeping him grounded, he might have passed out - just like he did earlier that day, but because of entirely different reasons. Doc pulled him closer, their chests sticking to each other, but they didn't mind. Lion took the fingers out of him at the same time as he connected their lips together.

"I-I think I have enough for now." Doc breathed out between the kisses, Lion smiling at him.  
"Understandable. Maybe I can award you later this day, at home perhaps." To Lion's surprise Doc actually chuckled at that.  
"You want to kill me ? God, I swear you will fuck me till I die one day."  
"Would you like that ?" Lion purred at him.

He swears he could see cogs turn in Doc's head as he thinks of it.  
"Of course you would, why am I even asking." Lion added, earning a heart warming smile from Doc.  
"Idiot." was his only reply before kissing him again. They both were smiling in it, giggling right after they parted. After exchanging a few laughs and kisses in between, Lion lifted himself up to his knees, quickly standing up and reached for tissues. He cleaned their chests, and overall Doc's whole body. Even though they were mostly clean, there was still the smell of sweat on them. They realized that they couldn't use showers yet, not to think to use them at the same time too. Too suspicious. So they just put on their clothes again in complete silence. But it was comfortable. Once they were fully clothed they looked at each other, Lion smiled at him softly. He came closer, looking down at him, placing his palm on Doc's cheek, which gave him such a loving smile it made Lion's heart flip. 

Lion then slowly leaned down to kiss him, but a knock interrupted them, both looking alarmed at the door. Another knock followed as they froze a little. So Doc motioned Lion to sit down on the couch and walked to the door, unlocking it and opening it to see a familiar face. Not knowing who was there, Lion couldn't see that Doc frowned a little, if not annoyed by this unknown presence. But he quickly realized who it was and put his face into his palms, a loud groan leaving him.  
"Hello there, my fellow medic friend !" Ace said while leaning against the door frame, giving Doc an uneasy feeling about him. He's uncomfortably similar to Lion at this point.

"Håvard." He said, meaning it as a greeting and he can already see him peeking to the office.  
"What do you need ?" Doc asked, yet still didn't let him go inside. Instead he stood in between the room and hall, crossing his arms, signaling that he didn't have a mood to deal with him right now. Seeing that, Ace chuckled awkwardly. "No need to be defensive over nothing, I just need to resupply myself, since I don't know where the supply room is actually. So I thought I can borrow some here, while I can orientate around here."

"The supply room is near the workshop," Doc said nonchalantly, hoping that Ace would leave now. He had more important matters to attend to now than showing Ace around. Besides, the door was labelled, he's sure he'd find it no problem.  
"But that's almost on the other side of the base!" Ace whined, frowning slightly.  
"I'm not the one who made it to be like that. You think I wouldn't want it closer too?" he huffed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. 

"It's too far away, I'm just gonna go grab the stuff from here," Ace declared, and before Doc could do or say anything, he already pushed past him, leaving Doc standing in the middle of the doorway, dumbfounded.  
"Oh hey! You're here too? What are you doing here?" Ace asked Lion once he noticed him on the sofa, trying very hard to stay still in hope of Ace not seeing him, but to no avail.  
"I'm helping Gus out," Lion said, his tone of voice saying that that is the end of their conversation.  
"That's nice of you, I'm sure he appreciates it." Ace hummed in response, moving to the cabinets behind Doc's desk.  
"Yes, I do," Doc responded to it, coming over to sit down next to Lion with a sour look on his face.  
"I'd also appreciate, if you would stop messing with my stuff. I have it organized," Doc said, watching Ace carefully as he rummaged through the cabinets, tossing everything aside.  
"Organized? You call this organized?" Ace asked in disbelief, throwing Doc a confused look. Lion chuckled, but was quickly shut up by the glare Doc gave him.  
"Yes, now stop before you accidentally make something fall," Doc got up, walking towards him, "what are you even looking for, anyway?"

"Bandages, disinfectants...that kind of stuff. You got mostly pills here, where is the rest?"  
Doc sighed and pointed to the cabinet on the other side of the room. "There."  
"Oh. Well, thanks!" Ace laughed awkwardly and rushed over, quickly opening it and grabbing whatever he needed. 

Doc watched him carefully for a while, before coming down to sit next to Lion again with a sigh.  
Lion looked at him, giving him a questioning look, that Doc dismissed with a wave of his hand. Instead, he shuffled closer to Lion and leaned against him, closing his eyes. He's tired and could use some rest. Lion was more than happy to help. He just enjoys Doc's presence, while also trying to ignore Ace's cursing as he tried not to break anything. Putting an arm around Doc, he closed his eyes too. A few minutes later, and he almost drifted off to sleep, if it wasn't for the quiet click sound that startled him. 

He snapped his eyes open, just to see a grinning Ace standing in front of them with a phone in hand. 

"You two are so cute, you don't even know," Ace cooed and took another picture, at which Lion frowned. Doc suddenly opened his eyes too and glared at Ace, which made him frozen in place.  
Lion wanted to get up, but Doc beat him to it and got up first, looking rightfully angry.  
"Delete them," he demanded, crossing his arms.  
"Aw, come on, it's just for fun," Ace laughed.  
"I said, delete them," Doc hissed, throwing daggers at Ace.  
"Geez, fine," Ace sighed, then clicked away on his phone.  
"See? No more adorable pictures."  
Doc checks, and nodded, satisfied. "Good. You got what you needed, you can leave now, no?"  
"Can I at least get a photo with you?"  
"Why do you want a photo with me?  
"No reason. I just want one."  
"You won't leave otherwise, will you."  
"No."

Doc sighed, then looked at Lion, motioning for him to come over with his hand. Lion got up and walked over to them, sharing a look with Doc, and then Ace gave him the phone.  
"Great. Come over here, here's the best lighting," Ace said, beckoning Doc closer. Doc reluctantly did so, throwing a pleading look at Lion, who just snickered quietly. Ace pulled Doc closer to him with his hand, only a few inches between them. But instead of letting Doc go, Ace put his hand on Doc's hip and kept it there. Lion could see Doc’s stiffen, and he suddenly felt a strange feeling wash over him. What was Ace doing? Put that hand away, it's clearly making Doc uncomfortable. Doc didn't do or say anything, though. He just stayed still and smiled, albeit a little forcefully.  
Lion gritted his teeth and took the photo, trying to ignore how close they were to each other. Ace was just friendly, nothing more, he reassured himself. Once he was done, he walked to them and handed the phone back to Ace, who thanked him. Both Lion and Doc expected Ace to let go of Doc now, but what the fuck, he actually pulled him closer instead, pressing him to his side.  
"Could be better, but it can do," Ace said, judging the photo, then "what do you think, sunshine?"

Sunshine?  
Did...did he just call Doc that? A nickname only Lion can use? Was he fucking kidding him?  
Doc gave Ace a confused look, while Lion clenched his fists and glared at him. If looks could kill, Ace would be six feet under. Ace, of course, noticed that, and that fucker had the audacity to smirk at Lion. And that did it. Lion had to do something, Doc was not at all happy about this, and neither was he himself. He reached for Doc's hand and pulled him towards him, forcing Ace to let go of him. Doc was slightly startled, but once he realized what's happening, he actually moved even closer to Lion, watching Ace carefully.  
"He thinks that you should leave now," Lion growled, his arm wrapped around Doc protectively.

Ace smirked again, looking very amused.  
"I was wondering if you'd notice," he said, "and you did. Good job."  
Both looked at him dumbfounded, Lion especially. So...he planned all that, just to see their reactions? What the hell?  
Seeing their confusion, Ace laughed. "You two really are adorable together."  
"Get out."

"Wha-"  
"GET OUT." Doc said again, his voice louder. The rage could be heard from him, slightly alarming Lion even. Ace looked at him for a second, but quickly obliged, taking his stuff and went to the exit.  
"Still, thanks loves." Ace smiled at them innocently, but only received daggers from Doc. Lion actually smiled at him a little without Doc noticing it, but still could feel slight hostility from it. Yet it made him relieved a little, heading away, closing the door behind him.  
"Such a prick."  
"Not the first prick you know~" Lion purred at his ear, shiver going down Doc's spine.  
"True, you got a concurrence now." He smiled at him, the way Lion protected him warmed his heart.

"You truly are a lion. Keeping his territory untouched~" Doc reached his hands to cup Lion's cheeks, making him blush a little."Of course, you belong to me and only ME." The last word being emphasized, showing off his canines, Doc gulped."God, I love you." Was his only reply before pulling him to the kiss. It's so soft it melted them, both smiling into it. Parting their lips, they looked into each other's eyes for a minute, relishing the moment. But Lion slightly broke it. "Would you want me to be such a dick too ?" He leaned down to kiss his jaw, his hands on Doc's hips, pulling him closer to him. Satisfied by the result, he smirked at flustered Doc, earning more blush on him. "Please no, this is already enough." He playfully pushed him away, a grin plastered on Lion's face now.  
"I love you~" Lion whispered softly, tickling Doc's lips by his breath. He smiled at him, filling up the left space between them, connecting their kiss, but interrupted it after a while.  
"I love you too."

After a second, they both giggled and Lion lifted him up and spun them around, more chuckles escaping them. Once he stopped spinning them around, instead of putting Doc down, he simply held him close to him, Doc wrapping his legs around his waist. "I don't get why he did that, though," Lion wondered, tucking Doc's head under his chin. He softly raked his fingers through his hair, his other hand placed on Doc's back to support him. Doc placed a soft kiss to his neck, and closing his eyes, he murmured, "I guess he wanted to see your reaction. And it was...interesting."  
Lion blushed and chuckled awkwardly. "I had to do something…" he said, sounding almost apologetic. Doc smiled, then lifted his head up to look into Lion's eyes.  
"And I'm glad you did. It was quite uncomfortable," he said, smiling. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome," Lion smiled back at him, and kissed Doc's forehead lightly. Doc's smile grew wider, feeling his heart beating quicker than usual. Holding his hand over Lion's neck pulse point fleetingly, he noticed that Lion was on the same page - for some reason, that made him giggle. Lion looked at him with a questioning look, but Doc only asked: "Can you put me down now?"

"No," Lion says, smiling. Doc sighs. He really was clingy.  
"Can we at least move to the sofa, then? This can't be comfortable for you," Doc huffed.  
"I'm alright, love," he assured Doc, but his lover didn't buy it and glared at him. Seeing that, Lion decided that Doc had a point and that it'd be better cuddling on the couch than just standing in the middle of the room. He moved them over there, then sat down, Doc still clinging to him. Doc kissed Lion on the cheek, then tucks his head under Lion's chin, leaning against him with his whole body. As much as Lion loves Doc's affections, he'd really like to be kissed properly too. "You missed," he says, looking down at Doc. Doc looks up at him, confused.

"What?"  
"You missed," Lion repeated, then leaned down and pressed their lips together, getting a small chuckle out of Doc once they parted. "Will you let me practice so I'll miss less often, then?" Doc asked, almost coyly. "Of course," Lion whispered, his breath tickling Doc's lips. They bridged the last few inches between them, and both got completely lost in the moment. Their kisses were soft and sweet, yet full of longing and desire. Their hands were occupied with roaming the other's body slowly, the ghost touches made them both shiver. Their make-out session lasted a few minutes, despite it feeling like hours. Eventually, it's Doc who pulled away, a little dazed with half-lidded eyes. "As much as I love this," he mumbled, kissing Lion again, "I really need to go back to my paperwork."

"I'll help you, if you want," Lion said, their eyes meeting.  
"I'd appreciate that," Doc smiled, then kissed him one last time before getting off of him. Lion got up seconds later, and followed Doc to his desk, grabbing a chair and sitting down next to him. Seeing all the mounts of paperwork surprised him a little, but still, he started filling out the closest to him, determined to help his love out as much as he could. It'd be worth it in the end, as the earlier he'd finish, the earlier he could go home. With him.

And Lion would very much like that.

After a few hours they finished only half of it and it's evening already. There was just too much of it, but Doc knew he wouldn't do it in a day. He was actually glad Lion helped him, having less work for tomorrow. As he looked at him, he was pretty surprised. Lion was so focused on doing it he hadn't moved for the last hour. Seeing as he finished one of the papers, he gently placed his hand on his shoulder, which gave Doc all his attention. "That's enough, we did a good amount today. Thank you for helping me." Doc smiled at him and Lion only returned the smile. Lion's eyes widened as he looked at the time. "Oh god, it's so late."

Doc only giggled at him, this is nothing to him, spending the whole day in his office, sometimes even falling asleep here out of the exhaustion. He pulled Lion closer to him and kissed him softly.  
"Let's go home then." Lion nodded at that and kissed him again. After a while, they stood up and took their belongings and coats, and headed outside, locking the office behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a fic split to few chapters, as it in this moment is too long to post as one shot.  
> Is this filthy ? yes. And I won't stop :>
> 
> Hope ya enjoyed <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lion awarded his endurance from before with one thing he craved back then. Fluff right after ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More filth ! :D  
> But last one for this fic for sure, the route will take a different turn from here on :3  
> I wanted to upload this one today too, as it's half as short as the first ch. The continuation will come later :>

They arrived at their flat swiftly, thanks to Lion's car. The battle between them this morning has been won by Lion. What a simple rock, paper, scissor can solve.  
Doc took out their keys from Lion's coat while they were holding hands inside his pocket. Opening the door to their apartment, Lion went in fast, slightly surprising Doc. He took off his coat and shoes and placed them where they belong and scooted to their kitchen. Doc could hear their fridge opening, knowing he must be hungry, and he himself was a little too. "What do you want to eat ?" Doc asked behind him, peaking to the fridge. "I don't know," He paused, turning his head to Doc and smirks at him, "How about I'll eat you ?~"  
"Flattening, but I'm hungry too. As delicious as you sound, I need first normal food. Only then we can have desserts~" He placed a small kiss on his cheek and turned his head back to the fridge, aiming it at the chicken breasts. "Sounds good." Lion took out the plate and closed the fridge door. While he processed the meat, Doc took out some potatoes and peeled them, washed them under water and took out a pot.

After he filled it with water too, he placed it on the stove when Lion came to him with the pan and put it right next to the pot, while kissing Doc's cheek, earning a giggle from him. Finishing the meal, meat and potatoes being cooked, they took out plates and cutlery, placing them on their table, putting the food on the plates seconds later. While they were eating they exchanged a few words, but mostly ate in comfortable silence, only to the fork clinging against the porcelain could be heard. Soon Lion happily sighed, his stomach finally being full. Doc finished right after and smiled at him, Lion only grinning at him like a small child. He stood up and took the dishes, motioning Lion with his hand that it's ok. As he was washing the plates, Lion kept him company, holding him from behind. Placing a few kisses here and there Doc only hummed at him, only after being done he turned around and kissed him, making Lion's face wet as he cupped it with his hands which still had soap bubbles on them. Lion chucked and wiped it, intertwining his fingers on both of his hands with Doc's own and placed them on their cupboard, locking him there. Leaning closer again, Doc smiled at him, filling up the space left between their lips. Both of them were smiling in the kiss, but after a while they had to part away, needing for air.

"Thank you for the meal." Lion purred at him.  
"Same goes to you." Doc replied, both of them giggling now. But the tension grew by each passing second.  
"So," Lion broke it, looking Doc deeply in his eyes, "what about the promised dessert ?~"  
"You're still hungry, huh?" Doc teased, smiling almost cockily at him. He could see the lust and longing in Lion's eyes, and that alone helped him make up his mind about going through with this. "Yes, but for something...a little different…" Lion said quietly, starting to kiss and nibble Doc's jaw, slowly going down. "You're lucky I am too, then," Doc murmured.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head to the side, enjoying Lion's affections quietly. It felt nice, the kisses and bites soft, making him melt under Lion's touch. "Let's move this to bed," Lion proposed, lifting Doc up with ease. He didn't stop his ministrations, though, and instead bit down a bit harder, earning himself a first, quiet moan. Even while being distracted by the man in his arms, he eventually managed to manoeuvre his way into their bedroom, opening the door with his foot. He wasted no time to gently lay Doc down onto their bed, he himself climbed on right after. Lion placed his hands next to Doc's head, looming over him and smiling softly. Their eyes met, and Lion's smile only widened at seeing the look in them - seems like Doc wanted this as much as he did.

Lion leaned down to kiss him again, and Doc hungrily returned it, wrapping his arms around him. The kiss soon turned hot and wet, both moaning into each other's mouths. Judging by that, and that they were both already pitching a tent in their pants, it was safe to say that they wouldn't be backing down now. They continued to make out for a few minutes, but Doc probably got impatient, because he then snaked his hands under Lion's shirt to help him take it off. Lion broke the kiss and chuckled, but obliged Doc's silent request and took off his shirt in one swift move, throwing it on the floor. He couldn't deny the small blush creeping up to his face as he saw Doc's expression, clearly admiring his sculpted chest. "Your turn," Lion said softly, startling Doc out of his trance. Doc smiled shyly, a little embarrassed at being caught staring. Lion didn't mind though, and he assured him that it was ok with a small kiss. Soon, Doc's shirt joined Lion's on the floor.

They immediately went back to kissing each other senseless, not wanting to be apart from each other longer than needed. Doc was also trying to get Lion's pants off, his hands fumbling with the belt clumsily, not focusing fully because of the mind-numbing kisses. "Help me out a little?" Doc asked. "Of course," Lion replied, smiling, then moved to help Doc and pull his pants down. Quickly connecting their lips again, Lion took off Doc's pants too and softly handled his bulge, a small moan escaping Doc. But Doc swiftly switches their positions, ending on top of Lion.  
"It's my time for dessert now. You had it sooner this day." He smirked as he said, and god, this is so hot for Lion. Doc licked his lips and slipped a little down, taking off Lion's boxers, revealing his hard member, which Doc couldn't wait to eat.

Not wasting a second, he leaned down and took the head of it in his mouth, a soft moan slipping from Lion. Doc swirled his tongue around it, making Lion throw his head back and groan. He always loved hearing Lion's filthy noises. He took out the tip and licked the whole base of it, returning to the start, but then he swallowed it all in one go. Lion groaned loudly, grabbing Doc by his hair, tugging a little. He starts bobbing it fast, more sounds escaping Lion's mouth. And that alone made Doc's own dick jump so badly. But being impatient himself, he took Lion's dick out, leaving it sticky and slippery. He lifted himself up while making direct eye contact with him, both of them hungry for the other. Before Doc could line himself up, not even waiting for preparation, Lion was a step ahead. He grabbed Doc's hips and pushed him far down, sinking himself in him so deep both of them moaned. Tears were forming in Doc's eyes at the sudden impact, pain going through his whole body, yet it felt good. And he wanted to experiment.

Not waiting any longer, he lifted his hips up and down slowly at first. The pain flirted with the pleasure so good Doc could come already. Each time he fell down, bottoming completely, it hit his sweet spot so perfectly he moaned loudly. Lion could see how desperate Doc was for him now, so he sped up a little by taking Doc's hips into his hands, lifting him up and then pulling down fast, while his own hips were moving in the same rhythm. Each passing thrust made Doc moan out louder, his hands now on Lion's chest. The pain now turned to pure pleasure, overwhelming his mind now, filling it up with lust and need for more, more of Lion. His hands now slipped to Lion's shoulders, gripping them so tightly his nails were almost digging in him. He started to moan Lion's name, crying out even. The tempo was wrecking both of them, Lion reached for Doc's face and pulled him down, kissing him sloppy.

Doc tightened, feeling extremely close, dripping down on Lion's stomach already. Yet he held it still, so close to the edge, but endured it. He wanted to enjoy this at his full, being invaded by Lion so deeply his head spun, throat was dry from screaming out his name, hands shaking from the pleasure. "Gustave-" Lion breathed out, Doc giving his whole attention to him. "I love you."

Hearing that, it threw him over the point of no return. He screamed out his moan, covering Lion's stomach with his load, his head falling to the crook of Lion's neck. Lion kept thrusting in a few more times before coming too, groaning to Doc's ear, while he himself moaned at the feeling being so full of him. They were both breathing heavily, trying to come down from their intense highs. Lion rubbed Doc's back soothingly, whispering sweet nothings to his ear. Doc pressed a kiss to Lion's cheek, then lifted his head up to look him in the eyes. "Are you satisfied now?" he asked, smiling.  
"I am. What about you?" Lion hummed in response.

Instead of replying, Doc sat up and placed his hands on Lion's chest, maintaining eye contact. Lion watched him warily, unsure what he was about to do, but he soon got his answer as Doc moved his hips, eliciting a small gasp from him. "Does this answer your question?" Doc purred, then did it again, barely holding in a moan.  
And despite Lion not planning on having a second round at all, seeing Doc like that above him, flushed red, biting his lip and eyes closed, he decided that they could have a bit more fun. Besides, it was only fair to Doc, after what Lion did to him earlier that day, no?  
"It does. Seems like you still don't have enough" Lion said, a smirk appearing on his face. If Doc wanted more, he'd give him more. 

Seeing that Lion didn't protest, and actually seemed on board with the idea of continuing, Doc kissed him again, moving slowly. Lion grabbed his hips and thrust up, helped him fasten up the tempo. Doc appreciated that, judging by the smile and loud moan that followed right after Lion's gesture. Because they were still a bit tired from before, it wasn't as rough, but still enough to make them both a moaning, panting mess. Doc was starting to falter a little, his movements slowing down and legs twitching. Seeing that, Lion immediately flipped them over, Doc now laying underneath him. 

It startled him a little, but he soon became accustomed to his new position, giving Lion a small smile. Lion kissed him again and grabbed hold of his hand, thrust in particularly deep, getting a very loud moan in return. "You feel good," Lion murmured, lips ghosting over Doc's own. "Y-you too-" Doc breathed out, his breath hitching in his throat. He bridged the last few inches between them, kissing Lion as if they were reunited after years apart - passionate, demanding, wanting more and more. 

It went on like that for a few more minutes, both of them moving in a steady rhythm, their bodies slotted together like two puzzle pieces made for each other.

It didn't take long for Doc to come again, clenching around Lion, his grip on Lion's hand tightening. He sprayed his release onto their stomach while crying out Lion's name, the corners of his eyes glistening with tears. With a few more pointed thrusts, Lion could feel himself close again too.  
He decided to slip out of Doc before that happened, not wanting to make him even a bigger mess than he already was, but Doc stopped him - as soon as he realized what Lion was doing, he wrapped his legs around him, locking him in. "Come inside," he breathed out quietly. Lion opened his mouth to say something, but Doc shut him up with a quiet "please". 

He blinked. Alright then.

He did as he asked, moaning out a quiet "Gustave". As soon as that was done, he fell onto Doc right after that, panting and exhausted. He couldn't imagine how Doc must be feeling.  
"I think I have enough for a week," Doc chuckled, and Lion laughed quietly. "Oh really ?~" He teased him, purring to his neck while kissing it.  
"Stop changing my mind." He huffed, but both laughed at that.  
Lion lifted himself up a little just above Doc's face, only inches apart.  
"You'll never have enough of me~" he whispered and kissed him and Doc gladly returned it.

Feeling himself already leaking from the two rounds, he blushed at it. But being pleasured so many times made him extremely sensitive now. So when he shifted a little a moan slipped him, making Lion look at him for a second. Doc quickly shoves his hand to his face, flushed red from the embarrassment. So Lion quickly grabbed Doc's wrists and locked them above his head, startling him.  
"I'm gonna pull out, but I need you to stay still." He reassured him with a kiss. Doc nodded and only watched as he started to take it out. The moment he was fully out, Doc moaned a little, the feeling being empty yet full was weirdly good. Doc looked at Lion and could see that he was a little worried. He pulled him down and kissed him, making Lion melt.

"Alright, love. Wanna go to shower together ?~"  
"Mhm, sounds comfortable." After saying that, he placed a small kiss on his cheek as Lion lifted him up and headed to their bathroom. A giggle left Doc as Lion puts him down in their bathtub, kissing him all over his face. After that he immediately stepped inside too, firstly spraying cold water at his feet, waiting for it to accommodate warm and eventually hot water.

He then switched it between the warm and hot, and got the perfect temperature. As soon as he got it, he sprayed it directly at Doc's face. He turned it to the side, slowly filling the tub. A laugh left him as he saw wet, annoyed even Doc. So he reached out and grabbed it from Lion, turning the water to hot. Lion saw it and automatically felt in danger.  
"Gus no."

"Gus yes."  
"Have mercy." Lion pleaded, but Doc only smirked at him.  
"Feel how my ass is after your dick wrecking it." And turned the showerhead to his direction, an almost high pitched sound left Lion as it sprayed him.  
Doc only chuckled when Lion was asking him to stop, but his eyes quickly widened as Lion slipped and hit his head against the bathtub. A loud groan left him, placing his hand where he hit himself.  
Putting the showerhead in the tub, just filling it, he quickly comes to Lion. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" but he was interrupted as Lion pulled him closer, chest to chest, smiling softly. It slightly reassured him, but it quickly escalated, since Lion was now grinning at him. Turning his head back, he saw that the stream of water was no longer coming from there. His heart sunk. He looked back, scared as he saw the showerhead in Lion's hand.

"Oli, no."  
"Oh how the tables have turned~"  
Before Doc could react in any way, Lion turned the showerhead to face him, and he managed to close his eyes just in time as the water sprayed him. Blindly, he tried to reach out and turn the water off, but Lion grabbed his hand, stopping him. No matter how much Doc fought against his grip, Lion effectively kept him in place. Fortunately, the spraying lasted only a few seconds, but that didn't mean Doc was any less angry or annoyed. Slowly, he opened his eyes, wiping away the water from them with his hands. Once his vision cleared a little, he looked at Lion, who was trying very hard not to burst out laughing. Maybe he could have held it in, if it wasn't for the dagger throwing glare Doc gave him. That completely shattered his composure.

"You should see yourself," Lion laughed, Doc staring at him with a very unamused expression.  
Deciding that he could return the favor, Doc suddenly launched himself at Lion and grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing him under the water that rose up high in the meantime. It caught Lion by surprise, so he didn't have any time to fight back. Bubbles flew up to the water's surface as he breathed out, and he opened his eyes to see Doc's blurry silhouette. Thankfully, Doc held him like that only for a few seconds, deciding that he'll let Lion live - believe it or not, he's actually quite fond of him. He finally let go of Lion, thinking that he'd get out from the water, angry and annoyed - instead, Lion used that moment to pull Doc down underwater with him. He kissed him deeply, closing his eyes and softly caressing Doc's face. Doc gave in to the kiss immediately, the anger that he felt before dissipating along with it. 

If it wasn't for the both of them needing to breathe in, they would have probably stayed like that much longer. They pulled apart, both gasping for air as soon as they emerged from the water. Lion smiled widely at Doc, and Doc couldn't help but return it. How could he not? It was adorable, seeing him happy like that.  
"You look like a wet cat," Doc pointed out with a chuckle. "And you think you're any better?" Lion grinned, reaching out to gently brush away the hair from Doc's forehead.  
Doc giggled quietly, and Lion's heart leapt with joy. God, how he loved hearing that sound - the only thing he wanted in life was to make Doc happy, and knowing that he could actually do that, it was just...incredible. He really would do anything for him.

With those thoughts in his head, he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, being only mildly surprised when he felt Doc settle between his legs and lean himself against him. If it wasn't of Doc he would definitely fall asleep. But as he was slowly drifting off, Doc turned around and was facing him, cupping his cheeks. "Don't sleep here."  
"It's so hard not to." Lion purred, his eyes still closed. He could feel Doc staring at him and it made him smile, peaking one eye open. And he would have lied if it didn't amuse him as Doc admires his lovers features. As he could see Doc's eyes going down a blush rose up on his cheeks.

"See something you like ?~" He woke up Doc from his day dreaming, his eyes now averted to him. "How could I not ? You are perfect in every way possible."  
Lion only chuckled and pulled him closer to kiss him. Doc immediately hung his arms around him, smiling softly in it. After some seconds Lion broke it and inhaled deeply. It made Doc look at him confusedly and he quickly found out why. Kissing him again, Lion slipped his back and pulled both of them underwater again. Since Doc didn't have any time to get some extra air, Lion  
gladly shared his, spending some few more seconds there. Lion then pushed them up again by his legs, going back to the previous position. Both of them catching for air, they chuckled at each other.  
"We should get out already, we have been here long enough." Doc whispered while kissing Lion again, which only hummed approvingly.

Plugging out the tub, he stood up with Doc in his hands, which startled him. He stepped out of the bathtub and put Doc on his own feet. Doc thanked him with a small peck on his cheek, earring a giggle from Lion. They dried themselves with towels, while Lion only put one on his head, but didn't ruffle it dry. It slightly nerved Doc, so he reached up and did it for him, leaving Lion's hair messy. Doc chuckled at that, but quickly shut himself as he saw Lion looking at him amused. Grabbing towel from Doc's hands, he ruffled Doc's hair dry too, both of them giggling at the mess on their heads.  
"You are such a child."

Lion only smiled at him and kissed his forehead. "I know."

Before leaving the room, they brushed their hair, so it wouldn't look like they have nests on their heads. Not even putting a towel around his waist, Lion exited the bathroom and went to their closet, taking off his underwear and some comfortable pyjamas. As he sat down on their bed, Doc came out of the bathroom too, also taking some clean boxers and started to put them on. But later he took Lion's hoodie only and wore it, making Lion fully amused. "We should break your bad habit, love~"  
"I don't see a problem with it. Besides, it's very comfortable." He went around the bed straight to Lion.  
His eyes went down, as Doc was wearing no pants, since the hoodie was quite long on him, showing off only the end of his underwear.  
Doc could feel his face heat up a little, seeing how Lion eyes him.

Lion placed his hands on his hips and pulled him to his lap. He kissed him softly, a giggle coming from Doc, which made his heart flip.  
"You are adorable like this. It suits you."  
"I know it does. Everything you own is better on me." Doc smirked at him, Lion only hummed amused. "You're cheeky, aren't you ?"  
"Hm, no actually. I'm just saying the truth~"

Earning another chuckle from Lion, he connected their lips again. Lion then fell back, pulling Doc with him, which ended up on top of him, chest to chest. After parting their lips, Doc put his head under Lion's chin. "I love you, Olivier."

Lion couldn't help but smile wholeheartedly, petting Doc's hair. "I love you too, Gustave." Doc could never tire of hearing those words, and neither could Lion, no matter how many times they were said. It reassured both of them that it was all true, that their feelings were genuine, that the other suddenly wouldn't just get up and leave. It was a fear that was mostly Lion's, and Doc did his best to make him believe that it would not happen, but sometimes, the roles switch. Sometimes, Doc lays awake at night, worrying about the possibility of Lion going away one day. 

By his own choice, growing tired of Doc. Or perhaps having had enough of the way he always made fun of him, joked about not actually liking him. Or the worst option of all, the rhythm of his heart suddenly slowing down, until it'd stop completely. It'd be quiet. Doc hopes that that day will never come. That he'll stay. 

Without even being aware of it, Doc accidentally started pondering about those thoughts right now. "What's bothering you?" Lion asked quietly, seeing Doc's expression change. The question startled Doc out of his depressing thoughts. He forced a small smile. "Nothing at all," he said, hoping Lion wouldn't pry more and just hold him in silence. "Gustave," Lion sighed, unsatisfied with his answer. He could clearly tell that that was a lie. He desperately wanted to help his lover, because seeing him like that only made him sad too.

Doc huffed. "It's nothing, chaton. Just...having bad thoughts again," he admitted quietly, a sad smile playing on his lips. Lion frowned. Of course, he knew what he meant.  
He started to softly rake his fingers through Doc's hair, as well as gently rub Doc's back, comforting him. "I'm sorry," Doc apologized quietly, averting his eyes, "I don't know why this keeps happening."  
"It's alright. Don't apologize. Just know that I'm here," Lion assured him quietly, kissing the top of his head. 

Doc closed his eyes and hummed out a quiet "thank you", nuzzling his face into Lion's neck. Lion's affections and the small "I love yous" warmed his heart, as well as his body, and generally made him feel much better. His eyes were starting to close unwillingly, and soon, he fell asleep, cradled in Lion's arms. Lion followed right after. It was ok, they were together.

-

It was strange that that kind of thoughts usually occurred after they made love, said their confessions. It was strangely ironic. They were both scared of losing the other, and for some reason, the fear was always the strongest when they were closest to each other. 

There really was no need to worry, though. They weren't perfect, both were very well aware of it. They had their fair share of arguments, but they didn't let them tear them apart. They always came back to each other, no matter what. That's how it was, is, and will be.

Nothing can tear them apart.

...right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the lovely dovely, things go little sad.

As he was thinking of these thoughts mere days ago, they were sent on a mission together. It involved White Masks of course. 

Sitting in the helicopter, Doc could see the stress embodied on Lion. He kept tapping his heel on the floor of it, fingers fidgeting. Doc was watching him carefully, seeing that he might snap any second. Trying to avoid that, he placed his hand on his shoulder reassuringly. It worked, as Lion looked at him, his facial features softened. But there were few more operators with them, eyeing them warily. And of course, one of them was Ace, which was smiling at them. When Doc looked at him he grinned, but when Lion did, he turned his head, like he wasn't watching at all.

Doc found that weird, but didn't think about it much more than he should. Two more operators were watching them. Oryx and Bandit. He could see that Bandit is just checking Lion, but doesn't seem to care much. But for Oryx, Doc is not sure what to think of it. His head is low, but gaze up, looking like he could kill someone any passing second here. He tried not to mind him, knowing he may look scary, but was kind of a sweetheart inside. Two more left. Nøkk and the sun ray of the group. Blitz. It didn't matter who would look at him, how scary or not, he would beam them with his smile, blinding them in mere seconds. But everyone was glad he was here, being the main defense here.

After checking all the ops here Doc didn't notice that Lion is less tense now. Instead, he was holding an intense staring contest with Bandit. Both of them were smiling at each other, knowing one of them had to blink. Doc found it childish, but amused by it and watched them nonetheless. Both of them blinked at the same time, as the helicopter landed. They huffed a little at that, but still smiled at each other. Everyone was now putting on their helmets and balaclavas, except Nøkk and Oryx of course. She had it on all the way here, not bothering to take it off, while Oryx didn't have anything like that to cover his face. Why was he sent here ?

No idea.

The mission was to find, eliminate the hostiles and defuse any explosives that could be found. Team was simple, focused on defense more than attack. Except the few who had the advantage to rush and attack. Lion was one of them. While Doc will be on the defending side, getting rid of all the explosives with Bandit and Oryx, Nøkk, Ace and Lion will be trying to kill any enemy roaming the building. Interestingly enough, Blitz was defending too. As much as he would love to smack someone with his shield, Nøkk was always running off alone and being only with Ace and Lion ? He passed. They hopped off the helicopter, giving Jäger a sign to fly away for now.

"Alright, if anything happens, being hurt or something similar, come immediately to me." Doc announced to them and all of them nodded.  
"Great. You all go to Doc, YOU follow me." Lion pointed at Ace, which smiled awkwardly. Then he waved at Nøkk, which took the signal right away and ran on her own. “Be careful, all of you,” Doc said sternly. “No need to worry, Doc. We got this,” Bandit snickered confidently, grabbing his shock wires. Doc said nothing to that, not wanting to agree nor disagree. He sincerely hoped that he was right, though. He looked around to check if the rest were ready to go. Blitz was checking his shield, Oryx standing nearby and putting on his gloves, while Ace was saying something to Lion, who was securing the straps on his backpack. “EE-ONE-D is ready to go,” Lion announced, tapping away on his wrist-mounted display.

“Great,” Doc acknowledged, “what about everyone else?”  
“Shield is working as it should,” Blitz answered, Ace gave a thumbs up, while Oryx and Bandit just nodded.  
“Alright. Everyone knows what they’re doing?” Doc asked. All of them nodded, having the plan memorized thoroughly with how many times they went over it. Lion and Ace will go from the right side with the help of Ace’s breach charges and hopefully will meet up with the scouting Nøkk somewhere. Their job is to get rid of as many roaming White Masks while keeping a low profile. Blitz and Oryx will go in through the front, Doc and Bandit right behind them. Should go smoothly.

With one last glance directed at Lion, meeting his gaze and giving him a reassuring nod, Doc waved his hand, signalling for them to move in.

-

“Found another bomb on the third floor, the last room in the left hallway,” Nøkk’s voice sounded from the transmitter, a gunshot following right after. “Found another corpse, too,” she said nonchalantly. It slightly unnerved Ace with how unbothered she sounded while saying that. “Alright, we’re coming,” Bandit responded, then tuned out. Ace gripped his weapon tightly, creeping around the hallways on the lookout for any danger. He and Lion were currently clearing out the second floor, to prevent the White Masks from catching Doc, Bandit, Oryx and Blitz off guard once they’d be coming up. Nøkk was one floor above them, scouting ahead and giving them intel. Lion was slightly further behind him, checking the display on his wrist. Ace turned his head to look at him, seeing his brows furrowing.

“Need some more time before I can activate another scan,” he explained his annoyance, feeling Ace’s eyes on him.   
“How long?” Ace asked.  
“Only a few minutes. Come on, now. We should move forward,” Lion answered, motioning with his hand for Ace to follow him. Ace did exactly as he wanted, occasionally looking behind himself to check their backs. Minutes went by, and so far, they had encountered only two of the White Masks. One, on which Lion sneaked up on and slit their throat, and the second being shot from afar. Still, it was strange. Even with counting those who they killed before, the number was far too small. It was starting to unnerve Ace - where were they?

It seemed like Lion was wondering the same thing, as he muttered that exact question under his breath. “This feels wrong. Weren’t there supposed to be more of them?” he mumbled, then decided to check by activating the EE-ONE-D. Just as he did that, red suddenly appearing all over the first floor on Lion’s display, the transmitter turned on back to life.

“We're cornered, could use some help!” Bandit’s voice sounded through it, an alarming amount of gunshots being heard right after. They must have been close, as both Lion and Ace could hear it sounding through the halls. Neither of them wasted any time, rushing towards the nearest stairs. Just as they came to them, 3 White Masks appeared from the right hallway, most likely startled by the gunshots.  
They must have been planning on going down to help their associates, but that didn’t happen, as Lion quickly put a bullet through one of their heads, Ace doing the same to the second one.   
The last one, who had much better reflexes, managed to hide behind a corner and open fire at them but missed completely.

Eventually, it was Ace who put an end to them, riskily peeking out of his cover and shooting them in the leg. The White Mask fell with a howl of pain, but Ace put them out of their misery with a shot between the eyes. Lion gave him an approving nod, but then immediately rushed down the stairs as he heard another voice calling out for help through the transmitter, this time Doc’s.  
"Merde- DOMINIC COME BACK !" Lion only heard that and a loud thump followed. Not wasting a second, Lion rushed to their location and saw a horde of terrorists. He hid behind a corner, Ace right behind him. Ace was catching his breath as he was quickly following Lion, which was surprisingly faster than him. Knowing that one magazine won't be enough for both of them and they don't have time to reload anytime between, he warns everyone in the transmitter of a flash bang he's throwing. After the loud bang of it, Lion and Ace both stepped inside and shot them. Some were direct hits, some needed a few more bullets through them.

Lion changes his mag while running to the others defending themselves, stressed Ace right behind him. His eyes widened in horror as he saw Doc lying on the ground, his leg bleeding.  
"Fuck-" He quickly ran to him, pushing at the wound, lowering the blood coming from it. Doc hissed at the pain, but even if he wanted to say something Lion interrupted.  
"Elias, how long ?!" He roared at them, startling Blitz. "F-few seconds, thirty and less." Blitz replied while pushing white mask off with his shield and shot him straight between their eyes. Meanwhile Oryx was defusing it, trying to be as calm as he could. Lion pulled Doc to the corner and stood up, checking Ace as he was shooting three other terrorists from his side. He hides around the corner and reloads, slightly stressed, more than he should be.

"Where is Dominic ?" Averting his gaze back to Doc, he groaned in pain while taking care of his leg. "He went off roaming the building."  
"As always." The rage was clearly heard from his growl. The wave of enemies was lowered now, the explosive being defused a few seconds ago too. They were still cautious while Lion patched up Doc's injury.

"Can you stand ?"  
"Yes, just help me a little." Lion nodded and took Doc's hand, pulling him up, but Doc stumbled, the pain stinging through his whole body as he stepped on his leg. Lion caught him, looking at him worried. Doc only placed his hand on his cheek reassuringly for a second. "Go. I'll only hold you two back. There is still one bomb to get rid of, clear the way in front of us. We got your backs." Doc patted his shoulder and lumped away from him. Meanwhile Nøkk came back, staring at Lion, which only nodded. Both of them and Ace went to the last objective, leaving Doc, Blitz and Oryx behind.

-

Reaching the highest level of the building, Nøkk guided them to the last bomb, killing a few terrorists on their way there. They had to use Ace's breach to get inside, while also throwing his smoke grenade in. They cleared the room in mere seconds, Lion immediately went to defuse the explosive. Nøkk and Ace covered him until the rest of the operators came. But Bandit is still not with them. "W-where is he...?" Blitz asked, while blocking the door from a wave of enemies coming. Oryx placed Doc down, both of them aiming in the direction Blitz was. "I'm coming, Eli, no worries," after a long time, there was a voice coming from the transmitter, "cover yourself, C4 incoming."

"Oh scheiße-" Blitz quickly scooted off with the shield in front of him. It threw him back a little as the nitro cell detonated, clearing a huge wave of white masks.  
"Can you be a little reasonable at least one time, Brunsmeier ?!" Doc scolded him, but he didn't give a damn.  
"Do I look like that kind of person, doctor ?"  
"Well you should be !" He yelled at him, clearly angry at him.  
"And you should have stayed where you were, maybe you wouldn't have an injury in your fucking leg !" Bandit was having none of it now.  
"Guys..." Blitz tried to calm Bandit down, but to no avail.

"I WAS TRYING TO STOP YOU!"  
"THEN YOU SHOULDN'T!"  
They started to argue, yelling at each other, and to Lion's surprise, it wasn't him he was scolding. Yet they really went on his nerves, trying to calmly get rid of the bomb and listen to them was impossible.

"CAN YOU BOTH SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" He startled both of them, Doc even almost jumped at it. Silence overcame the room, everyone looking away, Bandit and Doc both ashamed of themselves.  
Good. Lion returned his focus on defusing, while they were defending him. He could feel Doc's gaze at him, but he didn't lift his head up, sadly enough, he had bigger matter in his hands.

As he was almost done, he could hear loud footsteps coming to them. He froze. Defusing the last explosive in the building, he quickly stood up and rushed to the door, pushing Blitz off of there. And he thought right. A Bomber was running to them, but was far enough, so he easily shot him to his head. But he didn't expect another white mask behind him, which shot Lion in his shoulder. Not even a second after Lion shot him too, a direct hit to the head. He quickly grabbed his arm and alarmed others to leave immediately. Doc saw what happened and ran, with problems of course, to Lion. But as he wanted to touch him, he swatted his hand away, looking him straight in the eyes. Doc's heart sunk. He could feel that Lion is disappointed in him, for being such a child with Bandit. Yes, he did expect it with Bandit, but not with him. "Let's go," he said, getting up and helping Doc too. "Olivier-" Doc tried to say something, but Lion shut him up with a cold look. He decided to rather stay silent, after that. The whole team slowly made their way over to the helicopter waiting for them, each taking a turn with helping Doc walk. 

As soon as they sat down, Doc moved to Lion to take a look at his shoulder. "It's fine," Lion said quietly, which didn't reassure Doc one bit.  
"Oli-" he started, but was once again cut off. "It's a graze shot," he said, "it can wait till we get back. What about your leg?"  
"It's alright, but I really should take a look at your shoulder," Doc tried to convince Lion again.   
Lion waved his hand dismissively. "I said it can wait," he said, then added quietly through gritted teeth, "please, just leave me be."

Doc wanted to say something, but he closed his mouth, noticing the other's ops gazes on them. Lion was right - it could wait. He really didn't want to argue in front of them.

-

Soon, they arrived at the base, and they all left the helicopter, Lion helping Doc down by carrying him. Doc thought that he'd put him down as soon as they'd be on solid ground, but Lion didn't - he continued walking with him back inside instead. "Wha-hey! Put me down!" Doc demanded, trying to get out of Lion's grasp. "You're putting unnecessary strain on your wound, it'll open again! As your doctor, as well as your partner, I'm telling you to put me down right now, Olivier," Doc growled angrily, squirming. Lion paid no mind to it, though, continuing to walk down the corridor towards Doc's office. 

He opened the door with his foot and walked in, carefully setting down Doc onto the patient's bed. "Wait here," he instructed Doc coldly, leaving to get the things needed to get the bullet out of Doc's leg.   
Doc laid there with crossed arms, silently fuming. Lion soon came back with the supplies in hand and set them down onto the small table next to them, then ordered Doc to take off his pants. Doc did as he asked reluctantly, refusing to look at Lion. Lion unwrapped the bandage, and took a long look at his wound, humming. Thankfully, the bullet wasn't lodged as deep as he feared it would, but that didn't mean it'd be any less painful taking it out. "Stay calm," he said and took the tweezers in his hand. 

Doc hissed as Lion carefully took the bullet out, a stinging feeling went through his leg. Still, it was nothing he couldn't handle. He thanked Lion quietly, watching as he cleaned the wound up, then took a bandage and started wrapping it around. Lion hummed in response, focused only on his work. "There. Now, stay in bed. If I'll see you out of it, it won't end nicely," Lion said, as a matter of fact, finishing with tying up the bandage. "It's nothing serious, I'm fine," Doc assured him and was about to get up, but Lion pushed him down with his hand, glaring. "I mean it. You'll stay here."

"Olivier, it's nothing. Let me go."  
"No. If you didn't want to stay here, you should have thought about that before rushing headfirst into danger."  
"You think I was planning on getting shot?"  
"No, but you should have stayed put as Dominic said."  
"Oh so I get scolded, but he doesn't? He did worse things, he went roaming, and then threw a C4 into the same room as us! If it wasn't for Elias, we would have probably been torn to pieces!"  
"You both fucked up, but I'll talk to him later. Now, I'm more concerned about you. Stay. Here." Lion said one last time, a hint of anger in his voice. 

"No, I'm fine!"  
"Yes, you will Gustave, and that's final!"  
"You-You're insufferable!" Doc exclaimed angrily, throwing his hands up in the air.   
"Me?! You're the one who refuses to admit that what you did was idiotic!" Lion growled, his eyes darkening.  
"It was Brunsmeier, not me! I was trying to stop him from running away and getting hurt!"  
"And look at where that got you! Instead, it was you who got injured, look at your fucking leg!"

"Have you seen yourself?! What about your shoulder, huh?!"  
"I'm telling you, it's just a graze, I'm fine-"  
"Oh, of course, you are," Doc scoffed, "stop lying to my fucking face, Olivier, and show me the wound."  
"Do you really trust me that little?"  
"When it comes to this? Yes. Now show me the wound!" Doc demanded, reaching out to grab hold of Lion's arm and push up his sleeve. Lion quickly pulled his arm away, though, and took a step back.   
He has had enough of this - if he's going to stay here for any second longer, he'd snap. And no one wants to see that. "Leave me alone," he gritted through his teeth, his anger clouding his ability to see clearly, missing the hurt look in Doc's eyes completely. 

"Stop acting like a child, Olivier!" Doc hissed, really wanting to punch Lion in the face.   
"You're the one acting like one!"

"For fuck's sake, are you even listening to yourself-"  
"No! YOU listen to yourself!" Lion roared like the predator he was named after, startling Doc, "I'm fucking done here. Goodbye." With that and an angry scowl on his face, he stormed out of the office and actually slammed the door behind him. Unbelievable. Doc stared after him for a while, before snapping out of his trance. "COME BACK YOU FUCKING COWARD!" he yelled, then slumped down onto his chair with an exasperated, angry sigh.

"Idiot! Absolute idiot!" he muttered under his breath angrily, clenching his fists. Doc would slowly walk to the couch he has in his office, took a pillow and muffled a scream in it. For a while he would just breathe in it, trying to calm down, but a knock interrupted him. "Yes ?" He would ask them, signaling for the other to come in.  
"H-Hello Gustave. I have seen Olivier storming from here, is everything alright ?" Blitz came into the room, smiling worried at Doc.  
He only sighed and put the pillow next to him.  
"Everything is ok, just the norms."  
"Arguing and being furious should not be the norm, doc. You should know that."

For some reason it ticked him off a little, being lectured about his relationship, but he tried to stay calm, no need to snap. Especially on Blitz.  
"Do you need anything, Elias ?" He quickly changed the topic. "Ah, yes. You know how Dom threw the C4 ? As it detonated, it pushed me away a little and a small cinder burned my arm. Nothing horrible, but Dominic insisted that you should at least check it." Doc was slightly surprised. If anything, Bandit is a reckless moron heading in things sooner than he thinks. Reminded him of someone...

"Sure, sit down here and take off your shirt, I'll check it right away." He stood up and smiled at him, taking his gloves, ready to inspect his burn mark.

He will take care of the other later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


End file.
